robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiberius
Tiberius was the name given to three competitor robots which competed from Series 4 through to Series 7 of Robot Wars and the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It was originally armed with a vertical crushing spike, which was later replaced with a more conventional crushing claw. Tiberius never progressed beyond the heats in the main series, reaching one Heat Final in Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars, but won the University Challenge in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. When Robot Wars returned in 2016, Sam Smith joined forces with Dave Moulds to form Team Carbide, competing with the eventual Series 9 Champion Carbide. Versions of Tiberius Tiberius The original Tiberius was a basic two wheeled box-wedge shaped robot with a large steel spike powered by a car jack delivering 1.5 tons of pressure, which could pierce through stainless steel. The machine could pull a Volkswagen Estate with the handbrake on. This version had a welded steel chassis, gears from a motorbike, and travelled at 8 mph. The armour was polypropylene, lexan, nylon and steel.Robot Wars: The Official Robot Guide Like TX-108, this version had a crusher which was pulled down instead of pushed down. Tiberius 2 In Series 5, the team entered Tiberius 2, which had a more conventional crusher, pushed by a hydraulic ram, and the team captain cited inspiration from Razer. It was more powerful than its inspiration, at 4 tonnes of pressure, powered by a 6 ton hydraulic ram. This machine was armoured in steel, polycarbonate, polypropelene and titanium. It was powered by two 750 watt motors. The robot's name was styled as T2 on the crusher, with no relation to the Series 3 competitor. Tiberius 3 The team entered Series 6 and 7, as well as Extreme 2, with Tiberius 3, stylised as Tiberius III, which retained the crushing weapon of its predecessor, now operating at 5 tonnes, producing 3 tonnes at the tip. A new self-righting mechanism was added in Extreme 2, which was revised again in Series 7, alongside a stronger back panel. This also had improved systems for higher manoeuvrability and faster operations. It was well controlled, had a low ground clearance and was well armoured, but was fairly slow at 10 mph, did not have much traction and more importantly was slow to self-right. After being built over the time period of one year, Tiberius 3 was the most successful version of the robot, reaching the Heat Final of Series 7 and winning the University Challenge special in Extreme Series 2. Robot History Series 4 Tiberius made its first appearance in Heat K, and was drawn against veterans Mousetrap and 12th seeds Evil Weevil 2. Tiberius started by driving at Evil Weevil 2, getting under it with the wedge as Evil Weevil 2 drove forward, but Evil Weevil 2 drove straight off the wedge. Tiberius drove past the front of Mousetrap, which fired the trap but missed. As Mousetrap tried to retract the weapon, Tiberius got under Mousetrap's front, before turning away, allowing Mousetrap to fall off the wedge. Tiberius drove into Evil Weevil 2, which tried to get its forks under it, but Tiberius drove away up the arena. Evil Weevil 2 followed it, and as Tiberius turned to face Evil Weevil 2, it drove onto its opponents forks. Evil Weevil 2 pushed Tiberius towards the CPZ, and Mousetrap came in, getting under Evil Weevil 2 and firing the trap. However, the trap appeared to get stuck after this. Evil Weevil 2 sat motionless as Tiberius drove around Mousetrap, eventually getting at the side of Mousetrap and plunging its piercer into its top armour. Evil Weevil 2 was still not moving, so Dead Metal and Shunt closed in. Refbot came in to separate Mousetrap and Tiberius, but Mousetrap became caught on Refbot's front wedge, before Refbot managed to shake him off. The House Robots carried out their punishment on Evil Weevil 2, while Tiberius pinned Mousetrap in the CPZ. Evil Weevil 2 was declared immobilised, and was tossed by the floor flipper, leaving Mousetrap and Tiberius to go through. In the second round against fellow newcomer Little Fly. It started by charging straight at Little Fly, getting under it as it tried to turn away and pushing it down the arena. Little Fly turned around, and Tiberius backed off for another charge, but Little Fly dodged as Tiberius charged. Little Fly managed to land a blow with the spinning blade on the side of Tiberius, but caused no damage. Tiberius drove around Little Fly, trying to get under it whilst avoiding the blade. Tiberius eventually got its wedge under the front of Little Fly and pushed it back a bit, but Little Fly turned off the wedge. After a couple of attempts to get at the right angle to push, Tiberius got under Little Fly again and pushed it into the arena wall by the CPZ where Sergeant Bash was. Little Fly tried to reverse away, but Tiberius blocked its path, and pushed it into Sergeant Bash, who torched Little Fly but caused no visible damage. Sergeant Bash grabbed Little Fly with its pincers, but let go and Little Fly reversed away. Tiberius followed it to the centre of the arena, and tried to get under it again, eventually doing so and pushing Little Fly down the arena towards Sergeant Bash. Tiberius let Little Fly go, and the two robots pushed against each other. Tiberius got under Little Fly again and pushed it across the arena, slamming it into the arena wall. However, it got stuck there after this, and Refbot freed Little Fly. It became apparent that Tiberius had lost drive to one side. Upon its immobilisation, Tiberius was promptly axed by Shunt and lifted up by Sir Killalot who put it on the edge of the pit. Shunt and Matilda then ended the team's Series 4 campaign when they nudged it in. In the post-battle interview, the team admitted that as well as losing drive on one side early in the battle, the control for the spike weapon broke early on as well. Series 5 In Round 1 of Series 5, Tiberius 2 was drawn against newcomers Monad. Both robots charged at each other, but due to its high ground clearance, Monad rode up the side of Tiberius. Tiberius pushed Monad back, and Monad turned itself off Tiberius. Tiberius drove close to Sergeant Bash's CPZ, and Monad charged at it and pushed it in. Tiberius quickly drove out, pushing Monad back. Monad reversed and turned away from its opponent, but Tiberius was close behind it and grabbed it with the crusher, easily crushing through the top armour, which had come loose. As Tiberius 2 crushed into Tiberius and pushed it around, the pincers starting hanging loose on the front. Tiberius pushed Monad over a flame jet and slammed it into the arena wall, before letting it go. Monad drove away, and as Tiberius chased after it, it drove into the arena wall itself, getting stuck by an angle grinder. Monad pushed into it, and Tiberius started moving freely, chasing after Monad. Monad drove down the arena, trying to open the pit, but drove into the wall by the pit release. Tiberius was in close pursuit and tried to get it under the crusher, but Monad kept escaping. As Tiberius drove away for another charge, Monad opened the pit. Tiberius tried to get under Monad as its opponent, but Monad was too quick and kept dodging the crusher. However, Monad suddenly ground to a halt. Tiberius crushed into the top of Monad, pushed it to the pit and dropped it in. Tiberius 2 then fought former champions and number 6 seeds Panic Attack in the second round. For this battle, an extra frame was added to the back. As Tiberius pushed Panic Attack, its crusher slipped from the forks, and Panic Attack attempted to push past Tiberius. Tiberius drove into the wall to block Panic Attack, then turned around and tried to attack Panic Attack's side. Panic Attack's skirts prevented it getting underneath, and Panic Attack escaped. Tiberius followed it, pushing against its side, and tried to get under Panic Attack, but could not get under the sides, or the front, and Panic Attack moved away before it could get around the back. Tiberius drove around Panic Attack, trying to get in a good position to get under Panic Attack, and drove at the front. However, this allowed Panic Attack to get under it with the forks and push it back onto the flame pit, lifting it up as it did so. Panic Attack held Tiberius over the flames before pulling it away, then pushing it into the wall in the CPZ. Tiberius was attacked by Shunt and Dead Metal, with Shunt axing it and lifting it with the scoop. Tiberius tried to get away, but the axe was caught on the crusher, preventing its escape. Panic Attack briefly lifted Shunt, but this did not help Tiberius escape. Shunt eventually released its axe, but Panic Attack got straight under Tiberius and lifted it up. Panic Attack pulled Tiberius 2 back, then pushed it, eventually driving into the pit release button. With the pit open, Panic Attack steered Tiberius into the pit, almost toppling in itself. Series 6 Tiberius 3 had been drawn against Supernova, Short Circuit and Spawn Again, which was seeded 10th. Knowing the power of Supernova's flywheel, Tiberius was equipped with thick, white plastic casing around its sides, offering an extra layer of protection. Tiberius opened the battle by getting off quickly and attacking Supernova, which retaliated with its spinning disc. Tiberius managed to pierce the Sri Lankan machine, holding it in the CPZ at the mercy of Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot, and a small clash with the latter resulted in a buckled crushing jaw on Tiberius. Tiberius tried to grip into Supernova, but it escaped. Meanwhile Short Circuit had been decimated by Supernova's flywheel. Tiberius fled from the dangerous Supernova, but Supernova was faster, and struck the rear of Tiberius, sending it spiralling away, knocking out its safety link in the process, thus immobilising Tiberius. Spawn Again then flipped Tiberius over, overturning itself in the process, and Tiberius was counted out. Short Circuit was pitted and Tiberius was flipped by the floor flipper and pitted by Sir Killalot. It was only after the battle that it was revealed Tiberius had lost its safety link, strangely leaving Tiberius in better working condition than the qualifying Spawn Again. The team revealed that when it was flipped, the link fell out completely. Extreme 2 Tiberius 3 singularly participated in the University Challenge tournament, representing Loughborough University, and faced Infinity and Fluffy in the first round. Tiberius 3 grabbed hold of Fluffy straight from the start, and stayed stuck to it for the rest of the battle. Infinity tried to separate both opponents, but when Growler pressed the pit button, Tiberius 3 held Fluffy over the pit, and both machines were pushed in by Growler. Fluffy went into the pit first, and had been immobilised by the claw of Tiberius, so the machine from Loughborough went through along with Infinity. In Round 2, Tiberius 3 met C.V., and attacked it at the start, but struggled to grab hold of it. C.V. attacked them with their axe, but they failed to cause any damage. Tiberius eventually grabbed hold of C.V., but were unable to pierce their opponent, so pushed it into the pit button, then down the pit. Tiberius 3 was then through to fight Infinity in the final. Tiberius 3 started the battle by pushing Infinity into Sergeant Bash, but Infinity escaped. Tiberius then tried to puncture Infinity's shell, but failed to. Infinity responded by shoving Tiberius into the angle grinder. Tiberius again tried to grab Infinity with its claw, but the faster Infinity spun away. Tiberius eventually caught Infinity in the CPZ, and rammed it into the Arena wall, but failed to capitalise again. After spinning away, Tiberius caught Infinity again, this time puncturing the exposed wheels. When Infinity escaped, it pushed from the sides of Tiberius, but was caught and pinned by the jaw again. Tiberius then shoved Infinity into the CPZ, and Shunt came across and axed the top of Infinity, and then the rear of Tiberius. Meanwhile, one of the House Robots, presumably Sergeant Bash, pressed the pit release, but this didn't matter as time ran out soon afterwards. The battle was relatively uneventful, but Tiberius 3 won the judges' decision and the tournament. Series 7 Tiberius 3 played virtually no part in its first round battle, as it was lightly spun around by Shell Shock in the opening stages, which was too large for Tiberius to grab with its crusher. M2 proceeded to dominate the battle by tossing Shell Shock, as well as the immobile Vader, out of the arena. Tiberius 3 had qualified for the second round, and despite its passive performance, was not drawn against the seeded Pussycat, instead fighting Roobarb at this stage. Roobarb immediately tried to flip Tiberius 3, but was unable to get underneath the robot. Tiberius 3 turned and grabbed hold of Roobarb with its crushing beak, piercing through the armour of its opponent. Tiberius 3 then lifted Roobarb into the air and held the machine aloft while the Roobarb team tried to escape. However, Roobarb's attempts to escape were in vain as it had clearly stopped working and was unable to put up a fight. Tiberius 3 eventually released Roobarb and activated the pit release button, before pushing Roobarb into the pit of oblivion. In the Heat Final, it fought M2 again, despite having not actually attacked it in the first round. It pierced M2's armour, carrying M2 towards the pit. However, M2 was putting up a struggle and Tiberius 3 was unable to direct it towards the pit. Instead, both robots ended up in the CPZ and were attacked by Growler, who tried to pull M2 away but Tiberius 3 was still hanging onto its opponent. After sustaining ramming attacks from Growler, M2 was able to escape the claw of Tiberius 3 and quickly drove away from the CPZ. Tiberius 3 tried to chase after its opponent, but M2 turned and flipped Tiberius 3 over. M2 then threw Tiberius 3 against the arena wall and tried to flip it out of the arena, but only succeeded in flipping it back onto its wheels. However, M2 quickly flipped Tiberius 3 back over and then threw it into the pit of oblivion. This eliminated Tiberius 3 from the wars. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Series Record Tiberius_2_at_live_evnt.jpg|Tiberius 2 at a live event Domimstor 2 vs Tiberius 2|Dominator 2 vs Tiberius 2 Tiberius S7.jpg|Tiberius 3 in the pits Team Tiberius.jpg|Tiberius 3's team in Series 7 Outside Robot Wars While Robot Wars was off-air, Tiberius was rebuilt with a larger claw and renamed Tiberius 4, though it was mostly only known as Tiberius. It fought in many tournaments throughout the country since Robot Wars' end, achieving great success, being the most feared crusher on the circuit. At the 2006 UK Championships, Tiberius defeated Steel Sandwich, and pitted Tough as Nails, but eventually lost the battle when Tough as Nails escaped the pit and put Tiberius in the same positionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3f6YVzPh-eA. The robot, now in its sixth incarnation, was bought by Ed Hoppitt of Team Storm in January 2013, who said that Tiberius will still be worked on to fight competitively, although the team's main focus would still be Storm 2. , Andrew Marchant and Alan Young]] In April 2016, Team Storm unveiled a heavily-upgraded version of Tiberius, now named Photon Storm, as their BattleBots 2016 entry. Photon Storm has a new "feathery" appearance, giving it a bird motif, and received a number of improvements - including a more powerful self-righting mechanism, 10mm Armox armour plating, a stronger crushing ram, and better batteries and motors - for the competition. It was entered by Ed Hoppitt, along with Andrew Marchant and Alan Young. Photon Storm lost its first battle against Brazilian robot Minotaur despite starting the battle strongly. Meanwhile for the same competition, Tiberius team captain Sam Smith formed Team Carbide with Dave Moulds and various other team members and fought with Cobalt. In October 2016, Photon Storm fought at a Robots Live! event in Stevenage. It firstly competed in the FRA UK Heavyweight Championship, reaching the second round before losing to Dystopia and Nuts after getting flipped out of the arena by the former. Photon Storm later fought in a few whiteboard battles, competing against Behemoth, Apollo, Bigger Brother and Nuts at various points. In 2017, Photon Storm competed at Mechatrons in Dublin. It initially lost to Stinger, but participated in a rematch later into the event, also defeating ThunderChild and battling Iron-Awe 7. Meanwhile, Sam Smith fights in the live circuit with NST, a featherweight equipped with a large bar spinner, which won the Featherweight UK Championships in 2012 and the Featherweight UK Championship 2015 Annihilator. Robot Wars Live Events The new Tiberius made its debut at the Robot Wars World Championships 2015. It did well in the heats of the competition surviving the end of its first battle against Thor, Iron-Awe 5 & Tanto and came second on the judges decision. This allowed Tiberius to qualify to the second round of the competition where it fought Gravity and Kan-Opener. Kan-Opener broke down within the first few seconds, leaving Tiberius to fight Gravity alone. However, despite managing to pierce Gravity's tyre at one point and surviving until the end, the judges' decision went against it, putting it in the Play-offs. Here it was immobilised immediately by Eruption, which flipped it against the arena wall where it was left immobile for 30 seconds. Despite being immobile, Tiberius eventually decided the outcome of the battle after it was freed from the wall, by pushing Eruption into the pit, before it too was pushed into the pit by Tough as Nails, leaving the latter as the winner of the battle. Trivia *Other than Razer, Tiberius is the only vertical crusher robot to reach a Heat Final. *All of Tiberius' losses saw it pitted. *In Series 5, Stuart McDonald introduced the robot as "Tiberus 2", rather than Tiberius 2. *Tiberius is mentioned on the new Robot Wars website, on Carbide's Series 8 page. However, it is misspelt as "Tiberious". This spelling error also appears in the Series 5 results section in Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. *Tiberius is the only robot (or team) to fight both Evil Weevil and Panic Attack. References Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:Robots named after real people Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots undefeated in Extreme Category:Robots with a separate self-righting mechanism Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4